


Alpha-Beta

by damnednforsaken (bettythetl)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/damnednforsaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No matter how many times he saw this, he just couldn't get over the sight of this man, this alpha male, on his knees."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha-Beta

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 14 at [](http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**rounds_of_kink**](http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/).

He couldn't look away. No matter how many times he saw this, he just couldn't get over the sight of this man, this _alpha male_ , on his knees. Outside of this room, he played the beta role to this man; he took his orders, watched his back, and knew his mind. In this room, however, he took control. He took care of this man, this love-starved, weapon-child that everyone expected to save them.

He didn't. He knew what sort of price was exacted every time someone he tried to save died. He was there to pick up the pieces. When Neville Longbottom strapped the supple leather collar onto Harry Potter's neck as the green-eyed wizard knelt in front of him, _Neville_ was the strong one. Neville gave the orders, and Harry followed them.

This night was a hard one, for both of them. Today, Harry needed reassurance because, today, a child had died. It wasn't Harry's fault; he hadn't even been in the area when the bomb went off near the playground at a small school halfway across London from their flat. He felt it was his fault, though, because the attack had been instigated by a rogue Death Eater who had gotten away in the last raid.

It was on these sorts of nights that Neville would tie Harry to the bed with his backside raised and exposed to receive the blows from the cat o' nine tails. Normally, Neville would be using their martinet if Harry had earned himself a punishment, but he knew that this death would rationalize, to Harry's mind, the harsher bite of the braided leather of the cat rather than the stiff cords of the other.

Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, Neville moved Harry into position. He set about tying his hands to the headboard and fastening a chain to the collar around Harry's neck that connected to the headboard between his bound hands. Neville could feel the other man trembling and ran a hand down his side, soothing him wordlessly before, with a whispered, "Forgive yourself, my Harry," he let the cat fly.

The first sharp crack of leather meeting flesh always made Harry flinch more than the pain, but as the blows rained in a heavy, steady rhythm after that first strike, the pain overrode everything else. He twisted and arched, instinctively trying to get away and whimpering piteously with each blow. Soon enough, his struggles ceased, and he lay limp, backside raised and arms bound as he shuddered, sobbing out his anguish for that child caught in the crossfire of a war about which she knew nothing.

Neville knew the hardest part for him was over now. He hated using that particular piece on his lover, but he gave him what he needed. What Harry needed now was Neville's specialty. He undid the bindings on his Harry's wrists, rubbing them gently to soothe the ache in them after being tugged on repeatedly. Carefully undoing the chain connecting the collar to the headboard, Neville moved to take the collar off completely, but Harry gave a soft protesting sound that sounded suspiciously like a mew.

Giving a soft, tender smile to Harry, Neville took his limp body in his arms, murmuring soft nonsense sounds and stroking him gently. As Harry dropped off to sleep, he whispered groggily, "Thanks, Nev... Love you."

Neville pressed a soft kiss to Harry's forehead, swept everything extra off the bed except for themselves and the pillows, and watched his Harry before surrendering to sleep some time later.

_**Fin** _


End file.
